


Wild and Wilderness

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Caitlin's packing for her and Amaya's camping trip.





	Wild and Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt:  
> 26\. What sorts of wildlife would your OTP like to see? What kind of wildlife would they not like to see?  
> I'm really in love with the idea of Caitlin/Amaya... thanks for reading!

Caitlin’s got her suitcase laying on her bed, pushing another shirt into the crevice of her other clothes with some force. Amaya watches on with a small smile, not saying a word as the shirt bounces back up at Caitlin, refusing to be squeezed into the already-filled bag. 

An annoyed huff leaves Caitlin as she takes  a step back, turning to glare down at her luggage with a huge frown. It’s adorable honestly, watching Caitlin packing in a pair of kitten heels, a pencil skirt, and a deep purple blouse. And to think, she’s going through the effort of packing clothes for a camping trip. 

“Hon,” Amaya finally stands, swinging her legs down from their propped position. “I think you’ve got enough shirts, don’t you?” 

The logical response has Caitlin’s mouth quirking to one side as she inspects the bag. She supposes Amaya’s right… Their camping trip is only going to be over the weekend but she’s managed to back outfits for four days. Who knows if she’ll need some extra clothes! Or Amaya might as well… She likes to come prepared. 

But she concedes and nods. “Fine. I’ve got enough.” 

Amaya smiles at that, now wrapping her arms around from behind. She steps closer, placing her chin on Caitlin’s shoulder, which is a tricky task since Caitlin’s got the help of heels to her advantage. “You’ll be fine. I promise.” 

“You say that now,” Caitlin challenges as she twists in her girlfriend’s grip. Now she curls her arms around Amaya’s. “But you’ve barely seen the chaotic klutz that I can be. It’ll take me approximately forty-five minutes before I slip and fall in the mud.” 

“There’s a river a few meters from where we’ll be camping. And there’s no sign of rain so I don’t think there will be any mud to assist you. We’re going to have fun. Imagine all the wildlife we’ll get to see. And I’ve heard there’s a gorgeous field that we could hike to.” Amaya’s voice is soft as she talks about the dreamy possibility, and her touch is just as soft as she brushes one of Caitlin’s curls behind her ear. 

She’s got Caitlin smiling now and nodding in agreement. “That does sound nice. What kind of animals do you think we’ll see?” 

Amaya shrugs at the honest question, now thinking. “Lots of deer. I’m sure there will be a wonderful array of birds. Sometimes there are bears up there-”

Caitlin’s eyes go wide. “Bears?” 

Amaya sighs once she sees Caitlin’s concern. There isn’t a reason why Caitlin shouldn’t be concerned, but Amaya knows the likelihood of a bear attack is very low. So she lets a small smile wind onto her face as she cups Caitlin’s cheek tenderly. Her thumb starts to soothingly rub against Caitlin’s cheek bone in an attempt to calm her down. “We’re more likely to run into mice then a bear.” 

Caitlin looks relieved for a split second before her brows scrunch in concern again. “ _Mice_?”

Amaya sighs again, this time with exasperation at her love. Caitlin’s words are already running through the air, so with little effort, Amaya captures Caitlin’s face between her hands and drags her lips down to hers. The press of her lips against Caitlin’s is something firm, yet reassuring, and it has Caitlin melting in seconds. When Amaya finally does pull back, Caitlin takes a deep breath in with her eyes still closed, as if Amaya’s kiss has her stunned. 

“Okay,” Caitlin says breathily. “I’ll be okay.” 

That brings a fond smile to Amaya’s face again, and Caitlin’s lucky enough to open her eyes just in time to see Amaya’s breathtaking grin. There’s a moment where Amaya thinks Caitlin’s going to say something, but her eyes dart down to Amaya’s lips just before she closes the distance between them again. 


End file.
